In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Data to provide the information may be obtained using sensors located in an underground formation at large distances from the surface. Knowing the position of these sensors in the underground formation can be used to formulate the information for exploration. Systems and techniques to determine the position of sensors in the underground formation can enhance the analysis process associated with a drilling operation.